Courage
by Hetalia.Power
Summary: When Japan cannot find the courage to reveal his feelings, he is given the chance to discover his true self. Lots of Giripan . R&R but don't be mean. Rated T as a precaution.
1. Prologue

_**Courage**_

_Yume Kira Dream Shoppe/Hetalia_

_Prologue_

"And what is your wish, my dear?" The shopkeeper stood effortlessly before the distraught Japan, and grin on her face. Japan did not know where he was, nor did he know how he got here, but it was clear that he could finally have his wish fulfilled.

"I wish…" Japan took in a deep breath, nervous. "I wish I had the courage to tell him how I felt, not fluster like an idiot."

It all began the noon of that day; Japan was, like every other day, paying a visit to his dear friend Greece, although today, he was going to try doing something he'd never done before-

Confess love.

"Heracles-san, may I tell you something…?" He began. Greece looked over.

"What is it…?"

"Well, I…" Japan paused. He hadn't planned what he was going to say, let alone prepared himself. As he stuttered, the Asian nation abruptly gave up.

"What is it, Kiku…?" Greece spoke up once more.

"I… I was just going to say that… my cat is very sick, so I need to go home early and take care of her…" Japan stood up and bowed respectfully.

"Oh… I didn't know Ichigo was sick."

"Y-Yes, well… I have to go! Goodbye!" Without another word, Japan ran off remorsefully.

Greece knocked at Japan's door, a worried expression lingering on his face as his friend opened the door.

"O-oh… Heracles-san… I wasn't expecting-"

"Ichigo's not really sick, is she?" A stern expression mixed with concern was plastered to Greece's face.

"Well…"

"Why are you avoiding me? What's wrong?"

Japan's stomach was in knots; he couldn't lie to Greece, of all people. With a skip of a heartbeat, Japan let it all out in one big slur.

"I have something very important to tell you but I can't just yet so you'll have to wait! I'm sorry, but please leave! Goodbye!" And with that, he slammed the door in a rather hurt and confused Greece's face and leaned against the door.

'_So stupid… So…'_ Japan sighed, interrupting his train of thought..

"I wish…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, this is my favorite pairing mixed with my favorite manga, so… yep ^^;

I'm still working on _TAH_ so just hang in for the next chapter. I can't figure out how to write it… so I wrote this instead ._. I got writers block *BAMshotdead*


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Rin leaned in, grinning at the small Japanese man.

"Well? What is your wish?"

"I don't know who you are… or how I got here… But… I wish I had the courage to tell him how I felt, not fluster like an idiot…" Japan replied, face flushing as he averted the woman's gaze.

"I see." Rin stood up straight, a slight smile lingering on his face. "Alpha, get the Moon Maiden's Tears, please."

The small plush rabbit ran for the shelf, and Japan watched in awe as he grabbed a small bottle and brought them to Rin.

"I will give you these. Drink these and you may take whatever form you wish… the transformation will be undone after a week, though, and then I will come for my price. Understand?" she explained. Japan nodded.

"But… what is the point of changing my form?"

"Become an animal, perhaps, something that can be close to him. Or a plant that can always watch him. Do whatever you like to discover your courage… and maybe your true self."

"I see. Arigato…" Japan bowed respectfully before heading towards the door and blacking out.

* * *

><p>When he awoke, he was safely on his couch, the Moon Maiden Tears in his hand like nothing was ever different. But it was…<p>

When Rin had told him how to use them, he hadn't the slightest idea of what to do at first. But the more he thought on it, he decided to take the form of a cat, to get close to him and discover what kind of a person he should be for Greece. Japan would have no means of explaining where he disappeared to for a whole week, but he hoped Greece would think nothing of it, or rather, ask no questions.

Popping the lid to the bottle, Japan promptly drank from it and thought only of becoming a small black cat.

* * *

><p>Greece sat in his backyard and sighed.<p>

'He could be more courteous, you know, or at least let loose and talk to me sometimes,' he thought, slightly distressed. He stood up, preparing to go inside, but before he knew it yet another cat had joined his flock. It was small and gray, his deep brown eyes. Greece couldn't help but think fondly of Japan…

The small cat pawed at his legs.

'_Please pick me up… if you don't I'll be stuck out here… oh…'_

As if he were a mind reader, Greece scooped the small cat up in his arms.

"_Yia sou,_" Greece greeted. "Wouldn't it be nice if Japan were here to see you?"

Japan's ears pricked up.

"Hmm… that's a good name for a cat. I'll call you Kiku, then."

Japan cocked his head, ears twitching slightly.

'_How odd. Perhaps I've been on his mind since I left…'_

Greece began walking for his house, Japan in his arms. The small cat was already beginning to drift off, until his was promptly set on the couch.

"You can sleep there tonight, alright?" Greece said softly, before retiring to his room for the night. Japan was, of course, to timid to follow him in, and curled up on the couch despondently to go to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well. Short chapter is short.

Just so you know, I have _no_ idea where I'm taking this thing. I… I just… I started writing and now I don't even know XD


End file.
